Conventionally, a charge pump, which steps up an input voltage to generate an output voltage by repeating charge and discharge of a flying capacitor and an output capacitor, is used as power supply means for various applications.
Note that Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 can be mentioned as examples of conventional techniques related to above description.